A cable bundle for transmitting electrical currents and/or signals from a first device to a second device may be surrounded by an electromagnetic shield. In addition to the electromagnetic shield, an insulation tubing may surround both the electromagnetic shield and the cable bundle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,301 to Gehring shows a termination arrangement for such a cable bundle surrounded by an electromagnetic shield and an insulation tubing. The termination arrangement of Gehring includes passing the cable bundle through a clamping collar. A clamping element is provided around the tubing insulation and the electromagnetic shield is folded backward over a portion of the clamping element. The portion of the clamping element with the folded back portion of the electromagnetic shield is positioned within the clamping collar where it is pressed tightly therein with a backing collar. In this way, the electromagnetic shield is grounded to the clamping collar. While this arrangement may provide an adequate ground connection between the electromagnetic shield and the clamping element, foreign matter, in particular liquids, may be able to enter the clamping element through the interface of the clamping element and the electromagnetic shield. Foreign matter entering the clamping element may be undesirable in many applications.
Another known termination arrangement uses a crimped ring to attach the electromagnetic shield to a body around which the end of the electromagnetic shield is placed. Using a crimped ring to attach the electromagnetic shield to the body may make sealing of the termination arrangement difficult which may lead to foreign matter, in particular liquid, entering the body.
What is needed is a termination arrangement for a cable bundle which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.